


Dycedarg in his garden / Zalbaag in the church

by chacusha



Category: Final Fantasy Tactics
Genre: Exchange on the Big Bridge treat, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 10:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chacusha/pseuds/chacusha
Summary: Art featuring Dycedarg tending his garden of poisonous plants, and a young Zalbaag being blessed.





	Dycedarg in his garden / Zalbaag in the church

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CorpseBrigadier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorpseBrigadier/gifts).


End file.
